Al pasar
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Blaine ya no soporta su ruptura con Kurt ni verlo con otro.
1. chapter 1

Espero les guste el siguiente fic. Hace tiempo no escribo nada de Glee ni de sus personajes.

¡Gracias por leer!

 ** _DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

Dejó de respirar y su vista se enfocó completamente en lo que ocurría al otro lado del andén de esa estación de metro en Nueva York. Sentía como su visión se nublaba por las lágrimas que se asomaban.

Al frente de él veía a Kurt y su actual novio, sabía su nombre pero estaba seguro de que su mente lo bloqueaba en ese momento para no hacerlo todo peor.

Él se dirigía a su hogar, nunca tomaba el metro, pero había decidido cambiar su rutina y se encontró con esa escena. No podía respirar y quería decirle tantas cosas a Kurt, quería una explicación que sabía no merecía.

Dio un paso en su dirección, olvidando completamente que estaban las líneas del metro entre ambos andenes.

Dio dos pasos más y al tratar de dar uno más sintió como quedaba suspendido en el aire por un segundo y luego caía sobre el cuerpo de alguien que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Anderson, el suicidio no es la respuesta. Menos para la estupidez de Hummel-dijo una voz conocida en su oído.

-Sebastian-murmuró separándose y tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-dijo una guardia del metro.

-Sí. Sólo se mareó por los medicamentos para el resfriado. Pero está bien-dijo Sebastián en el instante que el metro llegaba a ambos andenes y bloquea la vista de Blaine del frente, donde estaba Kurt.

-Voy a casa-logró decir cuando el castaño lo sujeto de la cintura y lo alejó del grupo de personas que subían al último vagón.

-Nos iremos juntos-susurró pegandolo a su cuerpo y llevándolo fuera de la estación, allí el más alto detuvo un taxi.

Cuando subieron Blaine dio su dirección y luego rompió a llorar contra el pecho de Sebastián, quien lo abrazó con fuerza. Necesitaba contener al moreno y también hacer una llamada. Pero eso podía esperar.

Cuando llegaron a los departamentos donde vivía Blaine, el castaño pagó al taxista y bajaron. Mientras caminaban hizo su llamada.

-No Hunter-dijo serio-tampoco-susurro molesto-esta vez es una urgencia. Luego te cuento.

Subieron al departamento del moreno y Sebastián se desenvolvió como si fuera su hogar. Puso a calentar agua y se sacó su abrigo mientras Blaine tecleaba algo en su teléfono.

-Blaine dame tu teléfono-exigió y lo obtuvo al momento. Ahí vio un gran mensaje que iba para Kurt-por este tipo de cosas Hummel se fue con David-dijo con una mueca y borrando el mensaje.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el agua hirvió. Blaine sirvió dos café y luego le entregó una taza a Sebastián.

-Explicame cuantas veces tu y Hummel van a ir y volver.

-Nunca más-murmuró sorbiendo con suavidad.

-No seas dramático-dijo entornando los ojos y tomando su café.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-No te contaré nada. Ahora Kurt es feliz-dijo suave-y si él es feliz yo…

-No te hagas el fuerte conmigo-dijo tomando una de sus manos, estaban sentados lado a lado en un sofá-te he contado lo mal que lo he pasado. No es justo que me mientas ahora.

En eso Sebastián tenía razón, debía ser justo con él, después de todo lo que el castaño le había contado, pero sentía que todavía no podía ser transparente con él.

-No puedo-susurró cerrando los ojos.

-¿En otro momento?-murmuró con una mueca.

-Sí, lo prometo-dijo con una sonrisa rota.

-Bien, entonces creo que es momento de que me des tu teléfono, si mal no recuerdo Hummel te obligó a aislarte de todos tus conocidos o amigos porque eramos posibles amnates para ti y…

-No es cierto, Kurt no…

-Engáñate todo lo que quieras, pero tus amigos sabemos la realidad-susurró grabando su teléfono en el de Blaine y llamándose para tener el número del moreno, luego borró el número de Kurt del aparato sin que Blaine lo notara-bueno, vamos a hacer las cosas bien-dijo con una sonrisa-ya que solo es lunes, te dejaré en paz por algunos días. Pero el fin de semana no te deshacer de mí-murmuró tomando su abrigo y al momento Blaine se puso de pie.

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida.

-Hunter me va a matar-murmuró con una sonrisa luego de ponerse su abrigo. Hacían 5 grados y estaban en pleno invierno. Realmente no se quería ir de ahí.

-¿Por dejarlo plantado?-susurró Blaine delante de él con una sonrisa, en ese momento la diferencia de estatura era muy notoria.

-No, por esto-dijo acortando la distancia y tomando el rostro del moreno con suavidad para unir sus labios en un beso casto, pero sintió las manos del ojimiel sujetándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo a él, por lo que profundizó el beso, en cuanto se separaron mantuvieron sus frentes apoyadas y sus ojos cerrados por un momento.

-Te va a matar si son novios-dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento y bajando sus manos hasta el abrigo del castaño.

-Por suerte soy soltero-susurró acercándose y dejándole un beso en los labios. Se separó, abrió la puerta y dejó a Blaine completamente solo con sus pensamientos.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Gracias por leer!

 ** _DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

Se sentía en las nubes. Por fin había logrado lo que quería, besar a Blaine Anderson, por eso cuando salió de los edificios y se topó con la mirada furiosa de Hunter Clarington volvió a la realidad y sintió que el alma le caía a los pies.

Su no novio, pero sí amante lo miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados y comprendiendo a cabalidad lo que había pasado en el edificio de Blaine ¿Cómo había descubierto que Sebastián estaba ahí? Era algo que el castaño, probablemente, jamás sabría.

El rubio dio algunos pasos en su dirección y Sebastián solo optó por caminar hasta él, ambos se fueron en silencio hasta el vehículo de Hunter, lo abordaron del mismo modo y cuando iban en camino al hogar del joven Clarington, fue que este habló.

-Siempre, por la única persona que cancelas todos nuestros planes es Blaine Anderson.

-Hace mucho no sucedía-susurro mirando sus manos.

-Claro. La última vez fue cuando terminó con Kurt. Ahí pasamos de sexo a ti dando una excusa barata para salir corriendo mientras te vestías.

-Es mi amigo-murmuró quedo y sin mirar al rubio.

-¡Ni te saluda para tu cumpleaños!-dijo golpeando el volante al momento que se detenían por un semáforo en rojo.

Hunter suspiro con fuerza.

-Esto no puede seguir así-dijo el rubio.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Besé a Blaine y lo voy a conquistar-dijo decidido Sebastián y mirando directamente a Hunter.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dijo estacionando el auto bruscamente, aún no llegaba a su destino, pero el castaño lo volvería loco en cualquier momento-me refería a que formalicemos lo nuestro-dijo furioso.

-Hunter, estoy enamorado de…-no pudo terminar y vio como Hunter volvía a manejar en silencio-Blaine-dijo suave y notando el cambio en la actitud de Clarington, quien no volvió a emitir palabra. Unos cuantos minutos después llegaron al departamento de Sebastián- aún hay que…

-Por favor-susurró suave-bájate-dijo mirando al frente con los ojos brillantes. No lo llevaría a su casa donde había preparado algo para pedirle ser novios.

-Gracias Hunter-murmuró bajando y en cuanto cerró la puerta sintió que el auto aceleraba y Hunter se perdía al final de la calle.

¿Cómo saber lo que pensaba su amigo? Tal vez solo se había molestado. No pensaba que fuera algo más grave que eso. Por ello ingresó con tranquilidad a su hogar mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a Blaine, avisando que había llegado.

Aunque la respuesta que recibió fue un seco "ok".

\- Algo te pasa…

-Borraste el teléfono de Kurt - Blaine se había dado cuenta.

-Lo sabes de memoria-esa fue la respuesta de Sebastián y a pesar de que tenía razón, era mejor no dar más respuestas por ese día, porque le respondería algo grosero de lo que después se arrepentirá.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se dedicó a mirar el cielo. Gris y con una tormenta eléctrica a lo lejos.

-Kurt odia los truenos-su primer movimiento fue llamarlo. Pero recordó que estaría con David y seguramente él lo contendría de todo lo malo.

De pronto algo rozó su pierna. Sonrió al mirarlo. Pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el nombre del pequeño gato de color negro.

Él y Kurt planearon dos nombres para cuando tuvieran mascota. Moca y Ccino. Que al juntarlos era el nombre de uno de los café favoritos de Blaine.

-Ccino- llamó al gatito y respiró con fuerza para no llorar ante ese recuerdo. Pero uno más doloroso vino a su mente.

Al otro día era el cumpleaños de Kurt y no estarían juntos para celebrarlo. El ojiazul detestaba su cumpleaños. Pero Blaine siempre se esforzaba porque fuese un buen día.

Algo que nunca más sería así. Ahora Kurt tenía a David.

Blaine debía tomar un camino para alejarse y olvidarlo. Pero era imposible, porque lo extrañaba mucho. Sin embargo, prometió no molestarlo más, mientras el ojiazul le pidió ser feliz. Imposible. Lo extrañaba demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hummelandersonsmithe: muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Es un Dic muy triste. Ojalá te siga gustando!

¡Gracias por leer!

 ** _DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

Se estaba volviendo loco y nada lo hacía entrar en razón. El día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de Kurt y a cada minuto pensó en él. En su sonrisa, en su alegría con el primer saludo e incluso se hundió en la miseria al pensar que David lo había invitado a su departamento a tener una hermosa cena junto a hacer el amor hasta el cansancio.

Imaginaba cada gemido del ojiazul, su sonrisa después del orgasmo. Una conversación sin importancia y un abrazo suave. Y lo peor… escuchar su corazón latiendo luego que se quedaba dormido.

Definitivamente se iba a volver loco si seguía pensando en ello.

Le había prometido a Kurt no molestarlo nunca más el día en que hablaron por última vez. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar enviarle un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños. Aunque en él le pidió que por favor no respondiera.

Y aunque quería creer que el ojiazul le hizo caso, seguramente la verdad era que no le importó. Después de todo quién era él en la vida de Kurt. Nadie.

Kurt era feliz. Como nunca. Blaine sólo le dio problemas. Sólo lo hizo llorar y sentir miserable cuando le fue infiel. Incluso la familia de Blaine no lo quería y él no hizo nada por defenderlo.

Kurt merecía ser feliz. Él tuvo cientos de oportunidades con el castaño. Pero no aprovechó ninguna. Siempre lo hizo todo mal. Kurt merecía a alguien mejor y ahora lo tenía.

Seguro David lo trataba bien y lo llenaba de atenciones. En cambio él nunca pudo darle mucho. Sólo le dio dolores de cabeza.

Blaine no daba más. Lloraba refugiado entre las sábanas de su cama, mientras Ccino ronroneaba a su lado como una forma de contenerlo.

Tenía que levantarse y comenzar el día. Pero no podía, porque pensaba que justo a esa hora Kurt estaría despertando entre los brazos de David. Y pensar que alguna vez él tuvo ese privilegio lo destruía cada vez más.

-¿Blaine?-escucho como Cooper ingresaba a su habitación. No le respondió. Si intentaba hablar lloraría más y extrañaba tanto a Kurt que sentía que los días perdían el brillo y su alma se quebraba, tenía el corazón roto. Aunque sólo pedía que Kurt fuera inmensamente feliz, porque lo merecía. Kurt merecía ser feliz más que nadie en el mundo.

-Hermanito-murmuro tratando de destaparlo. Pero el moreno no se lo permitió-iremos a almorzar con papá y mamá-dijo alejándose-nos vamos en una hora.

Agradeció a Cooper intentar distraerlo. Pero él nunca fue el novio perfecto para Kurt. Jamás fue lo que el ojiazul merecía y ahora sí lo era David, quien lo veía reír y ser feliz.

-Lo extraño-dijo acariciando al pequeño gato negro.

-Miau-dijo acurrucado.

-Lo amo. Aún lo amo y él me amaba y yo sólo me dediqué a destruir nuestra relación. Sólo lo aparte y ahora David vive el mejor tiempo junto a él.

-Miau

-También creo que vivirán la vida juntos y serán tan felices que nadie podrá interferir. Nunca le ofrecí nada. Fui el peor con Kurt y sólo sé que lo amo tanto…

-Miau

-Sé que es tarde para llorar. Pero lo extraño. Era mi alma gemela y sólo le dije que no creía en eso…

-Si sigues llorando y hablando con el gato, te juro que llamaré a un psiquiatra.

-Ccino me escucha-dijo abrazando al minino.

-Si me contarás no tendrías que hablar con el gato-murmuró Cooper desde la puerta.

\- Me arreglaré para ir con papá y mamá.

-Date una ducha, te haré un café para que te compongas-dijo mirándolo con tristeza. Blaine realmente se veía destruido desde que Kurt decidió seguir su vida sin su hermano. No lo culpaba, porque Blaine se había equivocado y Kurt era un buen chico.

-Gracias-murmuró levantándose y caminando al baño. Hoy sería un día largo en la casa de sus padres.


End file.
